Penelope's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza
by ihli
Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Title:** **Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**This story is set in a different universe than my other story Reality TV (I am working on a sequel for that.) This was written for the Masquerade Challenge from the Criminal Minds Forum Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I decided to try a different take on getting the boys together for the challenge that was a less angst filled. My assignment was to write a story with Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid and a Convict costume. I hope you enjoy!**

**I was surprised to see another story for this challenge was set at a party thrown by Garcia and they used the same costume I did for Hotch. I promise, I didn't copy. **

Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza Chapter 1

Contents of Invitation_

Hear Ye, Hear Ye

You are most cordially invited to attend Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza

And by invited, I mean attendance is mandatory.

This one of a kind event will be held on Saturday October 31 at 7:00pm at the Marriot Hotel.

To my brave warriors, this version of the invitation has been specially designed for you. The other mundanes, muggles, and civilians will be getting a different version so listen up!

There are 3 rules for this party,

As stated above, attendance is mandatory, no excuses

Costumes will be worn, and not wussy costumes. No coming as FBI agents. Wearing your normal clothes and sunglasses is not a costume. Wear real costumes, with masks. If I can figure out who you are in under a minute, consider that to be an epic fail

You must hide your identity at this party. No revealing until Midnight

There will be no exceptions to these rules. Failure will be punished by either having your identity sold to the highest bidder (I have to pay for this party somehow) or having your credit score smashed to the negative numbers. Trust me, I have the tech, I have the skilz and you know it.

88888888

Reid opened the email from Garcia containing the invitation. He had a feeling that the PS at the bottom was only on his. It said:

PS: Junior G-man I have taken the liberty of choosing your costume. No Star Wars or Doctor Who for you. It's time to take a walk on the wild side. You will report to me at the hotel at 4:00pm to dress. See above consequences if you fail to comply.

Reid sighed. When Garcia threw a party, she threw a party. There would probably be hundreds of people in attendance. Big parties weren't his scene. In fact, he hated them, really. There was loud music so no one could hear anyone else and dancing. Dancing was just an opportunity for his gawkiness to cause pain for others.

Needless to say, he did not want to go to this party. But he would. Not because of Garcia's blatantly illegal threats. He would go because she would tease him and torment him if he didn't. And he liked Garcia, he didn't want to disappoint her.

At least he didn't need to think of a costume. He wondered what Hotch would dress in and some vivid images appeared in his head Tarzan, Olympic Swimmer, Male Slave. He tried to squelch these thoughts. In addition to not being viable given Garcia's hide your identity rule. They were inappropriate thoughts to be having about Aaron Hotchner. But it was hard not to imagine the man in little or no clothing. Spencer wanted Hotch. He wanted him in the worst way. His reason was pure and simple, he loved Aaron Hotchner. Loved him and could never have him. Hotch was straight.

88888888

When Hotch opened the email from Garcia he knew he was doomed. She would know he opened it. Damn technology. He couldn't claim it hadn't arrived. He would have to find a costume and go to her party. This would suck. His favorite costume was forbidden. What good was it to actually be an FBI agent if he couldn't wear his suit and sun glasses as a costume?

What the hell was he going to wear that would hide his identity. He briefly thought about asking Garcia but he knew she would suggest something outrageous and then insist he wear it on pain of…he shuddered to think. No, he would have to do this himself. He would have to come up with a costume that would not incur her wrath. He didn't have a moment to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Title:** **Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They make my day.**

Chapter 2

Reid arrived at the hotel promptly at 4:00pm. He wondered what Garcia could possibly be planning that he needed to arrive 3 hours before the party. When he entered the room and saw the equipment that had been brought in, he started to panic, just a little…

88888888

Aaron Hotchner strode into the party with a swoosh of his cape and surveyed the crowd. He had been "fashionably" late arriving around 9:00pm. He could not help but be impressed. When Garcia threw a party, she really threw a party.

There were around 200 people gathered, talking, laughing, drinking, and dancing. A DJ was spinning up tunes on an iPad at one end of the dance floor and the lights were dimmed. Everyone was in costume. The room was filed with Cowboys, French maids, Disney Princesses and a whole host of others. The array and creativity was astounding.

Hotch started searching the room for Dr. Spencer Reid. He knew that it was a bad idea. Even if he found Reid, what was he going to say? Reid, Spencer, I love you. No, that was never going to happen. Reid was his subordinate. Any feelings he had for the man were at best inappropriate. He would never risk making Reid uncomfortable by expressing them.

He continued to look but realized it would be impossible to find the young agent. The masks they all wore in the dim lighting effectively made everyone anonymous. He had already eliminated the one person dressed as a Jedi as being too short. He saw no time lords or ensigns from the Enterprise in the crowd.

During his survey his eyes spotted a young man dressed as a convict. Something about the convict held his attention. He had tattoos on both of his arms. Hotch could barely make out the images of fierce dragons. He saw the hint of a tattoo peeking out of the orange v-neck shirt he wore. His head was covered in a black bandana. Another bandana had two eye holes cut out making his mask. It made the man look just a bit, dangerous.

_Maybe I should go talk to him_, he thought. _Where had that come from?_ _I may be in love with Spencer Reid but that doesn't translate to all guys. Does it? It never has before. _

Guy's left Aaron cold except for Spencer Reid.

But now this man had his attention. Given the nature of the body art and the light muscles on his arm, he looked like the kind of guy not to mess with. But something about him drew Hotch like a moth to a flame.

_Maybe I should talk to him. Maybe I will get this whole notion of being with Spencer out of my head._ He knew it would certainly be easier if he could stop loving Spencer and nothing else had worked.

He started moving through the crowd towards the man in the orange jumpsuit.

88888888

Spencer Reid was bored. The music was so loud that he could barely hear himself think much less have a conversation. And, he didn't know anyone. Well, strictly speaking he probably knew several people but given the costumes, he didn't know he knew them. Spencer didn't do well in social situations like this. They reminded him a bit too much of how awkward he felt being a 12 year old at a High School Dance. It's why he skipped his senior prom.

Combined with that was the absurd costume Garcia had chosen for him. He was a convict. He was dressed all in orange just like the criminals he sometimes had to interview. He was extremely unnerved when she showed him what he had to wear.

Then there was the artist she had hired to airbrush temporary tattoos on his arms and torso. He kind of liked the Dragons but the skull and crossbones and the demon head were not his style. The artist had been good, really good. The tattoo's looked real. At least they would wash off when this fiasco was done.

She had insisted on photo'ing him with his shirt off to capture the art. Then with the shirt on and the mask off for proof that it was really him. Then she made him put the mask on and took more photos. He could feel his cheeks heat from all the attention.

He wondered if he could get away with leaving the party even though it was only 9:00pm. But he knew Garcia would KNOW. And if she knew she would be mad. And if she was mad, he shuddered to think about the form of the Destructor.

He started surveying the room looking to see if he could identify any of his team. But when he was honest with himself, he knew he was looking for Aaron Hotchner. _It really sucked being bi and being in love with a straight guy_, he thought and not for the first time. He loved Aaron Hotchner and wanted nothing more than to spend time with him…preferably in bed. But that was never going to happen.

Spencer looked up as he heard a gruff voice, "I hope you aren't up to no good…convict."

Facing him was Batman. Spencer was impressed. Someone had spent some money renting the full batman regalia and whoever it was, wore the costume well. He had a strong chin, sensual mouth and piercing brown eyes surrounded with black makeup. The rest of his face was obscured by the cowel.

"What's it to you, Bats" he said only just remembering to disguise his voice. He had come this far to appease Garcia, he didn't want to blow it.

"If it harms the good citizens of Gotham, it's my business."

Spencer couldn't help it, he smiled. Roleplaying was fun. He wished he had more time for Dungeons and Dragons. However, convict wasn't a role he had ever planned on playing.

"Well Bats, I guess it's for me to know and you to find out." One thing was definitely true. Whoever was in the Batman costume was definitely attractive. It had been a long time since Spencer had been attracted to anyone but Aaron Hotchner. The thought of finding someone, someone attainable was appealing. And this banter was fun.

"Then I guess I need to keep my eye on you tonight Convict. Make sure you don't cause any trouble."

Spencer looked the man right in the eye and said, "You better keep both of them on me, because trouble is my middle name." He wanted to wince at the cliché that just fell out of his mouth but it must have worked because Batman smiled.

"Dance?"

There was a song playing that Spencer didn't recognize something about raising a glass but it had a good beat.

"Sure"

Spencer hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He always felt gawky when he danced but Batman seemed smooth on his feet and the conversation turned to more mundane things.

88888

"Have you seen our Hostess?"

"She's the Christmas tree over there with Santa Claus." Hotch turned to look the way the convict pointed. Garcia was indeed dressed as a Christmas tree. Fully decked out with ornaments and working lights. She wore a gold star on her head. Hotch assumed that Santa was Kevin by the way he had his arm around her possessively.

The song ended and a slow song came on, something about a Hero. Hotch held out his hand to the convict, his heart racing. He thought the man had flirted with him but this would be the real test. Hotch felt so out of his league (and not the justice league.) He had never tried to hit on a man before.

But the convict didn't hesitate. He stepped into Aaron's arms and rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. It felt so right to have this man in his arms. Maybe this was why things hadn't worked out with Haley. Had Aaron been in denial about his sexuality? Based on the reaction of his cock to holding this man, he could only conclude that he had been. He had never gotten so aroused so quickly.

88888

Spencer's heart was racing as he felt the strong arms around him and swayed to the slow song_. How fitting_, he thought, _dancing with Batman to a song about a Hero_. It felt so good to be held by this man. He wished he could ask him what his real name was, what he did for a living. was he busy for the next fifty years or at least would he like to have dinner sometime but he didn't. Garcia's damn rules.

He looked up into the mysterious brown eyes behind the famous cowl and wondered about the man looking back at him. Wondered what it would feel like to have those lips descend on his and kiss him.

He didn't have to wait long as the face moved closer to his, seeming to give him a chance to pull back if he wanted, instead he leaned in to meet the man half way.

When their lips met for the first time, a pulse of arousal ran from his lips to his cock. It felt so good to kiss this man, this stranger. It felt like he fit perfectly. They stood there swaying to the music, lips moving together for several minutes. Spencer enjoyed the feeling of being close.

When Batman opened his mouth, Spencer responded allowing him entrance. Their tongues danced together and Spencer loved the feel of the man's tongue inside his mouth. Spencer could hardly believe he was allowing this to happen with a total stranger.

88888

Aaron continued to kiss the convict. _What am I doing? I have no idea who this is?_ But he couldn't stop. Instead he said, "I have a room in the hotel, interested?"

"Yes"

The two men made their way out of the ballroom to the elevator. Hotch was glad he had splurged and gotten the room. He figured he would need it to sleep off the alcohol he had planned to consume to pass the evening. He hadn't planned on picking someone up. But now it was convenient.

When they got in the elevator, Hotch resumed the kiss pushing the man against the wall, holding him there with his body. He felt himself growl in need. He could not remember the last time he wanted someone so much.

They got to the room and Hotch fumbled with the key card and finally they gained entrance.

After closing the door, Hotch pushed the convict against it and continued to kiss the man, tasting his mouth, exploring every inch.

88888

Spencer wanted to remove the costume and see the body underneath. His cock was so hard, he was filled with need. But he realized he needed something first.

"We're out of the party. We should take off the masks. I've never had sex with a stranger before. I'd like to at least know your name, see your face."

"That seems fair. I've never done anything remotely like this either."

"OK, turn around and remove your mask, I'll do the same and on the count of three we'll turn around."

"OK…ready"

"1…2…3"

The two men turned to face each other. Spencer's mouth dropped open and Aaron's eyes widened.

"I guess we don't need to exchange names Aaron."

"I guess not Spencer."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Title:** **Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks again to all of the reviewers, they make may day. Keep 'em coming! It's time for this story to earn its rating.**

Chapter 3

_Oh my god, my hot straight boss, the guy I have been in love with FOREVER just picked me up at a party. Oh my god._ Spencer thought. _What could this possibly mean?_

"Uh Hotch, did you realize I was a guy?"

"Yes, Spencer, I realized. I uh…" But Hotch didn't know what to say. Somehow, he had been moments away from having sex with Spencer Reid. The one person he wanted but could not have, should not have.

"It's OK Hotch. I'll go. The team doesn't have to know about any of this." Spencer didn't want to go, but he wanted to be kind to Hotch. He cared too much about the man to cause him discomfort. And clearly he was uncomfortable.

"Don't go." The words were out of Hotch's mouth before he realized he was saying them. But once he said them, he knew it was what he wanted. He knew it was time to stop fighting.

Spencer looked at Hotch confused.

"Spencer, I need to say this. If you want to leave after, I'll understand."

"Spencer, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I just didn't know what to do. I'm your boss. I've never been interested in a man before." As he said this, Aaron looked Spencer right in the eye. "I tried to fight it. But when I saw you across the room, some part of me must have known it was you because the attraction was instant in a way that I have never had with any guy but you."

"I thought maybe if I went for that other guy, maybe I would get you out of my head." Aaron smiled ruefully as he said this. "I thought maybe I would figure out if I was really gay. Maybe I would be able to move past this inappropriate attraction."

"But, now I see the truth. I love you Spencer and I want you. Oh God, how I want you. But it's ok. You can go now. I would never make you do anything. I care about you too much." Aaron turned his back on Spencer. He would let him leave, but he didn't want to watch.

"Aaron, I'm not going to leave. Why would I? I'm in love with you too. I have been for a long time." Spencer said as he put his hand on Aaron's shoulder, turning the man to face him. "I just knew you were straight. I knew it. I was sure. So I never said anything, did anything."

"But now, now you say you want me. You really want me. I'm not walking away. If anything I want to run towards you. I want to grab on with both hands. This is like a dream come true." Spencer added with hope in his eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen now. I still think you are confused. If you want to try this tonight and then walk away, I understand. I'm willing."

Aaron was surprised. How could Spencer think that? Think this was all some experiment. Think Aaron would use him for a night to scratch an itch. Aaron was not that kind of guy, not with a friend or co-worker, especially one who just confessed his love. Spencer's offer, his generosity was one more reason Aaron loved him. Aaron approached Spencer and drew him into his arms and kissed him, passionately.

"I'm not confused. Not when it comes to my feelings for you. This isn't some experiment. This is real. I want to make love to you tonight, all night, and wake up next to you in the morning." Spencer could hardly believe the look of love in Aaron's eyes as he said this. "Then I want you to spend the day with Jack and I and once Jack is asleep. I want to make love to you again. I want to be with you Spencer. I want you to be part of my life, and me to be part of yours."

"If all you wanted tonight was a roll in the hay, with some guy in a superhero costume, then it's my turn to say I understand. But that's not what I want." Spencer could see the sincerity in his face, his posture.

Spencer looked at Aaron with wonder in his eyes. "I only went with Batman because I was trying not to think of unattainable you. I want to be part of your life too. You really want me to be with you, with Jack? Not just some…fuck buddy…but something real?"

"Yes, if it's what you want too."

"Yes, more than anything."

The time for talking was done. The two men practically crashed their lips together in intense need. They had wanted each other for so long and now, finally they could express how they felt. Spencer started working at the costume fastenings for the batman costume, it had too much padding. He wanted to feel the real Aaron Hotchner.

It was a few moments of fumbling before Batman was gone and Aaron Hotchner was exposed in all of his naked glory.

Spencer's eyes were blown out in lust. Damn, Aaron was hot.

"I think your costume was much more practical," Aaron said as he pulled the loose shirt over Spencer's head. "Perhaps we should let the warden's know how easy these are to remove."

Soon the pants followed and then Aaron took a moment to admire the young man before him.

"Spencer, when did you get these tattoos? I like the dragons but the skulls and demons don't seem like your style."

"They're not real. Garcia brought in a professional artist to paint me up. She promised they would wash off in a couple days. She must have spent a fortune."

"Shall we go see how easily they come off?"

"Aaron?"

Aaron took Spencer's hand and led him into the bathroom. He turned on the water to a comfortable temperature and helped Spencer in. Then he picked up the body wash and poured out some on his hands and scrubbed them together to form a lather.

Then he started to move his hands slowly up and down Spencer's arms, caressing the man and spreading the soap. The bubbles on Spencer's skin darkened as the paint came off.

Spencer closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Aaron's hands on him.

Then Hotch moved to the demon on his chest. The image was a bit disturbing with fiery eyes, pointed curved horns, and a drop of blood dripping off a tooth. The image smeared and washed away under Aaron's gentle ministrations.

"Aaron, we should wash your face. You look like a raccoon. An incredibly sexy raccoon, but still…"

Aaron scrubbed his face with the body wash, removing the black eye makeup.

Their lips met again, tongues tangling. Spencer's hands ran up and down Aaron's back as Aaron washed him.

"Unh…Aaron…"

Aaron moved Spencer under the stream of warm soothing water and continued to rub away the images that made up the rest Spencer's convict costume.

Once the soap was rinsed away the two men stepped out of the shower and dried off, kissing the whole time.

Aaron backed Spencer out of the bathroom and to the bed in the middle of the room. Spencer felt the backs of his legs make contact with the bed and he sat down pulling Aaron down with him.

The two men moved onto the bed, kissing and caressing.

Aaron started kissing Spencer's neck, licking and sucking, working his way to Spencer's nipple. He bit lightly on the tight bud eliciting a moan of pleasure from his younger lover. This was amazing. He was actually making love to the man he wanted more than anything. So far it had been better than he had ever imagined.

Spencer brought his hand up to Aaron's hard prick, running his fingers lightly up and down its length teasing.

"Ung…more"

Spencer gripped Aaron tighter, pumping Aaron until the man started thrusting into the circle made by his fingers.

It felt so good but he knew he would come too soon, he wanted this to last. He grabbed Spencer's hand and kissed each finger. Then he brought their lips together again.

As they kissed Aaron felt a moment of uncertainty. Not about Spencer. He knew he wanted Spencer. But he had never had sex with a man before.

"I…I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"What do you want?"

"Anything, everything, as long as it's with you."

"Do you have any condoms?"

Aaron thought for a moment. "No, I wasn't planning to get lucky tonight."

"Me either. I don't feel like stepping out to get any just now. So that narrows our choices, but I have an idea."

Spencer flipped around and took Aaron's engorged member into his mouth in one smooth stroke.

"Uhnnnn, Spencer, God"

Spencer pulled off for just a moment, "I'm glad you like this, enjoy the ride."

Spencer engulfed him once again, his tongue swirling around the head. Aaron threw his head back in ecstasy as Spencer worked him over. Soon though he wanted to pleasure his lover too so Aaron bent his head to Spencer's prick.

He felt Spencer's rhythm falter for a moment as he took Spencer's cock into his mouth. He went slowly at first, savoring the sensation. He had never had a man's cock in his mouth before but that didn't matter. Spencer's cock was perfect. It seemed to be made to fit in his mouth.

Aaron started to bob his head, his tongue moving up and down pleasuring his lover. It was hard to keep going, hard to keep the rhythm as Spencer did the most sinful, distracting things to his cock with his tongue. But that just made him more determined to give back to the man he loved.

It was all Spencer could do not to start thrusting into that warm, enticing mouth. This was like heaven, a mouth full of Aaron's cock, Aaron's mouth on him. He wanted it to last forever.

Even as he wished for it to last, he felt his orgasm build inside him and he knew he was close. He pulled off for a moment. "Gonna come…" and resumed his sucking and licking.

Aaron bobbed his head on Spencer's cock, delighted that he would get to taste his cum tonight.

Spencer exploded, shooting his essence into Aaron's mouth. Aaron loved the thought of the pleasure he gave, loved the taste of Spencer on his tongue, He swallowed every drop greedily.

He let Spencer's sensitive member slide from his mouth, but Spencer didn't stop and soon Aaron was almost undone.

"Coming…"

Spencer swallowed every drop of Aaron's seed with pleasure.

Spencer moved to the head of the bed and put his head on Aaron's chest. The two men enjoyed the feel of their bodies pressed together in post-coital bliss. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep, content.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Title:** **Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**I was pretty surprised I didn't get a single review for chapter 3. Are you folks still enjoying this story? What can I do to improve? Constructive criticism is always welcome! I had planned two more chapters after this, should I continue?**

Chapter 4

Spencer woke the next morning, his head on Aaron's chest. He looked up and saw the older man watching him.

"Good Morning Aaron," he said smiling sleepily.

"Good Morning Spencer. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. You?"

"Great, I liked the wake up too." Both men smiled at the pleasure of waking up together.

"Are you sure about all this Aaron?"

"Are you kidding? What do I have to do to prove it to you? What if I told you that I snuck out at 6:00am to buy condoms and lube so I could make love to you?"

"Well, that depends, did you sneak out a 6:00am and get condoms and lube?"

Aaron reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the box and bottle handing them to Spencer.

Spencer took in the evidence. Aaron really did want him! He kissed the man.

"Does this mean we are together? Are we a couple? Or is this a one night thing?"

"I want to be a couple, but I'm part of a package. I have Jack. Do you have room in your heart for both of us?"

"You really want me in his life?" Spencer was stunned. It was one thing to want to have sex with him. It was another thing entirely to be part of Jack's life.

"I don't want to have to choose who I spend time with. I love you both. Jack adores you. We could be a family, if you want to."

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then it's settled. We are a couple, a family. But, we need to keep it quiet."

"I know, work would not approve but we can trust the team."

"I know, but I kind of want to keep this quiet from them for now. I'm not ready to share you Spencer. If they figure it out, we can tell them."

"OK Aaron. I…I Love you."

"I Love you too."

The two men came together, their lips pressing together first gently, then with greater passion. _Aaron loves me. He really loves me. He wants to be with me, really with me. _

Then all thought stopped as need took over, need to make love to this man.

Aaron rolled onto his back, pulling Spencer on top of him. He ran his hands up and down his back, caressing as his tongue explored Spencer's mouth.

Spencer took advantage of the position and thrust his cock against Aaron's. Both men moaned from the delightful friction.

Spencer reached for the lube and poured some on his fingers, getting them slick so he could stretch himself for Aaron.

As he started reaching around, Aaron grabbed his arm and positioned Spencer's hand at his pucker.

"Please Spencer, get me ready. I want you inside of me."

"Are you sure Aaron?"

"Stop asking me that. I want to do everything with you."

"Have you done this before?"

"No"

Spencer pushed forward slowly with one finger being gentle. He wanted to make Aaron's first time spectacular. He felt the muscles guarding his entrance resist.

"Relax Aaron, deep breaths." Spencer leaned in and took Aaron's erect member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and then when he felt Aaron's muscle relax he pushed forward.

Aaron felt the new sensation, the stretch, a bit of burn, but he knew he wanted this. Spencer's finger slid deeper, past the first knuckle, deeper, entering him.

Once Spencer's finger was embedded fully he gave Aaron a chance to get used to the sensation and then started to slowly work his finger in and out. When Aaron seemed to be responding, Spencer added a second finger, slowly, gently, with love. He moved the fingers together, stretching Aaron, preparing him, and searching. He moved his fingers a few different ways and then he found it.

"Oh lord"

"That's your prostate. I give better exams than the average Doctor."

While Aaron could hardly believe Spencer had said that. He had to agree.

Spencer added a third finger, finishing stretching his lover. Then he removed his fingers, rolled on the condom and slicked himself up.

He could hardly believe he was about to do this. He was about to fuck Aaron.

He knelt between Aaron's knees and lifted his legs in the air and draped them over his shoulders, positioning himself at Aaron's entrance.

The look in Aaron's eyes of love and wanting made Spencer's heart beat faster. He started to thrust in slowly giving Aaron time to stretch and accommodate his lover.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner." He said as he bottomed out. He waited for Aaron to give him a sign that he was ready to continue.

"I love you too Spencer Reid. Don't make me wait any more. Do it."

Spencer pulled almost all the way out of Aaron's body before reversing and thrusting in, slowly at first but then picking up speed making sure to hit Aaron's sweet spot.

"Oh yeah….yeah…good…" Aaron's head started to thrash from side to side at the sensual onslaught until Spencer bent over and claimed his lips again.

Twin sensations assaulted Aaron and he kissed back with wild abandon. This was what he had wanted for so long, what he needed. He snaked his arms around Spencer and thrust himself onto the length that impaled him. He could feel the orgasm building as Spencer thrust deep inside him.

Spencer moved back a bit breaking the kiss so he could wrap his hand around Aaron's engorged cock. He started pumping in time with his thrusts. Spencer was so close but he wanted to take care of Aaron first.

"Come for me Aaron."

The sensation of being filled and stimulated at the same time plus the husky request to come was all that Aaron needed. He threw his head back, stiffened and came, "Spencer!"

Once Aaron's muscles tightened around him, Spencer lost it, filling the condom with the proof of his love.

Spencer withdrew gently and laid on his side next to Aaron, his head on the man's chest as the two men panted. Slowly their breathing returned to normal.

"That was amazing Spencer."

"I'm glad Aaron. It's my turn to bottom next time." Saying next time sent a thrill down Spencer's spine.

"Sure, we can take turns. Do you have plans today Spencer?"

"Just going home and getting some clean clothes. I thought I might head over to the comic book shop later."

"You read comic books?"

"Of course, some of the art is gorgeous. Many of the best titles are written for adults, Batman."

Aaron had to smile. He had worn a Batman costume after all.

"Spend the day with Jack and me instead. I need to pick him up later. We can grab lunch somewhere and hit the park."

"I would love that."

"Then it's settled."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Title:** **Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have apparently become addicted to reviews. So please keep them coming, they inspire me to write. There is one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Aaron took Spencer back to his apartment to get changed into fresh clothes and pack a bag. Then they went to pick up Jack.

Jack looked a bit surprised to see Spencer, a frown on his face. "Do you have to work today daddy?"

"No Jack, Spencer is also daddy's friend. He wants to play with us today." Hotch said, eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"Oh…does he like trains?" He answered his face lighting up.

Spencer knelt down to get on the same level as Jack. "Yes, Jack. I ride trains all the time to get to work."

"Really?"

Aaron watched as Spencer started spouting facts about trains. The longest railroad line, when each was built. Jack was entranced.

"Can we ride a train together?" Jack looked at Spencer with the most adorable wide-eyed look of hope.

"Sure Jack, any time."

"Today?" Aaron knew he should have seen that coming.

"What do you think Aaron?"

They ended up riding the Metro into Washington DC and taking a tour of the Air and Space Museum. Spencer and Jack were like two peas in a pod. Or maybe it was two kids in a candy store as they looked at the Space Shuttle and the other air craft.

When they got back to the house, Jack looked sad.

"What's wrong buddy didn't you have fun today." Aaron asked, an answering frown on his face.

"I don't want Spencer to go home." Spencer hid his smile, Jack was actually pouting.

"Well he's not going to, at least not tonight. He's sleeping over."

"Really, can he sleep in my room? I can sleep on the air mattress on the floor." Spencer looked at Aaron stunned.

"No buddy, tomorrow is a school day and you need your rest. Spencer can read you a story before bed." Jack was a bit disappointed and argued a bit more but eventually realized this was non-negotiable.

"Maybe another night?"

"We'll see Jack."

They had a simple kid friendly dinner of macaroni and cheese and then Jack showed Spencer his trains. He was so excited to show off his Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Gordon and his other engines.

Soon it was time for Jack's bath and then bed. Spencer read the promised bedtime story. It was Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. After going to the bathroom twice and asking for a glass of water, Jack finally went to sleep.

"Is it always like that?" Spencer asked.

"Like what?"

"Putting Jack to bed. Does he always fight it?"

"Yes, he does. I've talked to other parents, it's a kid thing."

"Oh…Okay its cute."

Spencer felt shy as he and Aaron went into Aaron's room and Aaron closed and locked the door behind him.

"Just in case Jack wakes up, we'll get some warning." Aaron explained.

"Is that likely?" Spencer looked nervous.

"It happens but it's rare. I'll unlock it before we go to sleep."

"Oh…uh yeah."

"Nervous Spencer?"

"A little, I haven't had a serious relationship before." He tried to look away from Aaron.

Aaron walked over to Spencer and put his hand on his lover's shoulder, gently turning him until they were face to face. "It's okay, just talk to me and we can work anything out."

"Okay, it's really Okay to do, you know, with him in the house?"

Aaron chuckled, "Yes Spencer. If it weren't all families would have one child."

Spencer considered that. "That would be detrimental to the population. Although not in our case."

"Yes it would but not in our case. Come here." Aaron put his arms around Spencer and pulled him close, kissing him. It felt so good to kiss Spencer, to know that Spencer was his, really his. Aaron could not remember the last time he had been so happy. The day had been perfect.

Spencer leaned into the kiss. Aaron was everything he could ever want in a partner and a lover. He felt a natural high every time he remembered that Aaron really wanted him. Aaron wanted geek genius Spencer Reid.

The kiss continued growing more passionate, more needy. Aaron craved Spencer. He started removing the young agent's clothes, eager to bare his skin. He intended to kiss, lick, and suck every inch of the man he loved, worshiping his body.

When Spencer finally was naked, Aaron removed his own clothes and the two men crawled onto the bed together, kissing, tongues dueling.

Aaron ran his hands up and down Spencer's back, while kissing his neck, licking a particularly sensitive spot he discovered.

"Yes…Oh…good…" Spencer arched his body against Aaron seeking more contact, more stimulation, more friction.

Aaron continued his exploration of his new lover's body. He kissed down his neck, across his chest, up his shoulder and down until he reached a taut nipple. He nipped it with his teeth and then licked it as Spencer drew in a quick breath of appreciation.

Aaron loved hearing Spencer become aroused and repeated the treatment for the other nipple.

He kissed down to Spencer's flat stomach and along the lines of his ribs until he reached his hard prick. He licked the bead of pre-cum he saw there and laved his balls. Then he kissed his thighs and ran his hands up and down Spencer's legs.

He loved every inch of Spencer Reid.

Spencer grabbed his head and pulled him back up his body and into a passionate kiss, while thrusting their groins together.

"Please, Aaron, want…want to feel you inside of me."

Aaron could not deny the man he loved. Aaron grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers and pressed one into Spencer's tight opening.

"Yes…good…"

Aaron worked a second finger in stretching Spencer's passage preparing him. After a third finger Spencer cried out.

"Yes!"

Aaron knew he had found Spencer's sweet spot.

"Now, Aaron. Don't make me wait any longer."

Aaron smiled and withdrew his fingers. He put on a condom and slicked up his own aroused member and knelt between Spencer's legs.

He pushed in slowly savoring the feel of Spencer all around him. When he was balls deep he waited for Spencer to adjust.

Spencer started to rock against Aaron and Aaron took that as his cue to move.

He started slow but Spencer urged him to pick up the pace. Soon he was pounding into the other man's body both moaning from the sensations.

Aaron found the right angle and slammed into Spencer's prostate. Spencer screamed Aaron's name as he came, shots of cum covering his belly.

It didn't take much before Aaron was coming, filling the condom.

Aaron rolled to the side and held Spencer until his breathing calmed. Then he went and got a warm towel and cleaned up his lover.

They put on some pajamas and unlocked the door in case Jack needed them in the night and then Aaron got into bed and held Spencer close as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Title:** **Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Reid **

**Summary: It's party time, Garcia style! Reid and Hotch aren't so thrilled. Will they find a way to have fun? Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**And this is the end. It is really more of an epilogue. Right now I am not planning to do any sequels for this story but feel free to let me know if you would like me to. I often change my mind. **

Chapter 6

Spencer awoke to the feel of a small creature wriggling and chattering next to him.

"No fair Daddy. Why did you get to have Spencer sleep in your room? It's a school night."

Aaron was hugging his son good morning, smiling at the innocent question.

"Sorry buddy, it's just a grown up thing," Aaron said, trying not to smile.

"So Spencer can sleep in my room when I'm a grown up?" Jack replied, peering up at his father with wide eyes.

"You can have sleep overs in your room when you're older."

"Good Morning?" Spencer interrupted.

"Good Morning Spencer," Aaron reached over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi Spencer! Did you sleep well?" Jack bounced over to Spencer and gave him a good morning hug.

"Are you always this energetic in the morning?" Spencer asked, desperately wishing for coffee.

"Yes, yes, yes, Daddy says I am!" Jack continued bouncing as he uttered this.

"Jack lets head to your room and start getting ready for the day. Spencer would you like to grab a shower?"

"Yes, please."

It was a bit hectic trying to get two agents ready for work and one hyper little boy ready for school but somehow they managed. They rode in the car to drop Jack at school listening to Jack chatter about trains, the Air and Space Museum, apples, the block area in his class room, dinosaurs, and a dozen other unrelated things.

Spencer just wanted another cup of coffee.

After Jack was out of the car, "Aaron, should you drop me at the train?"

"No, I'll just tell people I gave you a ride to work if they ask. I doubt they will."

"Okay."

Hotch went right to his office to check to see if any emergencies required his attention.

Spencer got his cup of coffee and headed over to Garcia's lair, a paper bag in hand.

"Reid! I'm mad at you. You left the party before the great reveal." Garcia had a fierce expression on her face. It made Reid feel guilty.

He handed her the bag containing his costume. "I…uh…I met someone. We uh…left together."

"You Reid? You picked someone up at my party?"

"Yeah…"

"That's awesome!" She squealed. "Who? Tell me? Was it Elsa, She would be perfect for you. Oh it can't be she was there for the reveal. I didn't see Tanya. Was it her? Or Dana?" Spencer felt like he got whiplash she changed mood so fast.

"I'm sorry but a gentleman never tells."

"Spencer Reid, you dish this instant!" Fierce Garcia was returning.

"Sorry Garcia and thank you."

"Thank You. For what?" Her eyebrows rose.

In a quiet, content voice, "For throwing a masquerade party. It was just what I needed."

"Awww you are most welcome sweetie. You look so happy."

"I am. I found someone special. Maybe someday you'll know how special."

At that moment Hotch tapped on the door and entered Garcia's domain.

Without looking up from the folder in his hand, "Garcia, I need you to cross check these results and make sure they are complete" he said handing her a paper. "I emailed you the raw data."

"Sure thing boss man."

Hotch glanced up and realized Spencer was there, he fought the urge to smile.

"Sorry I interrupted your conversation."

"No problem. Hotch, Pen, I'll see you later." He said, using the distraction to scurry out of the room.

Garcia realized that Reid had escaped but she couldn't be mad at him. He found someone. It would drive her crazy until she figured out who it was.

The End

**A/N **

**And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and especially all the people who reviewed. Reviews are like delicious candy with no calories. **

**Next I will be posting a one shot that is Hotch/Rossi. I am working on a sequel for my story Reality TV. It's going slowly but I am making progress. The working title is For Him. I also started a Hotch/Reid werewolf story that I am very excited about, no title yet.**

**Please remember to review it makes me write faster. **

3


End file.
